


Sunset

by isThisAPidove



Series: Things We Hold Dear [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gangs, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isThisAPidove/pseuds/isThisAPidove
Summary: In a secluded spot of woods, a single trainer spends his nights alone. Until now.This isn't a smut or erotica piece, so there's a heads up.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> This piece is just a general "sad person makes a friend" story. It's not the best but I tried anyways.
> 
> Enjoy!

He held a knife, a cheap titanium blade two and a half inches in length with a black metal grip. The glare of the setting sun bounced off the blade, occasionally blinding the boy in a flash of orange as he tilted it back and forth in the dying light of evening, searching for that sweet spot where the reflection just barely caught his eye.

Cold. Stinging fingers wrapped around the uncomfortable grip of his weapon. Serenenity. The sharp tip tracing along his palm, his arm, his wrist. A soothing sensation, the steel grazing along bare skin. Whatever the reason why, he'd held a fascination with knives for as long as he could remember. Without one, he was nothing. Just a kid. Afraid of the dark, afraid of being alone. Yet, as long as he held one, he knew everything would be all right. 

It's not like he used it. Much. Just something to carry in his pocket, to hold when the stress built to its peak. Just the feel put him at ease. In idle times he played with the sharp edge, tracing light shapes and patterns onto his skin. And when everything became too much to bear, he'd press just a little harder, a little deeper. 

This happened to be one of those times.

The titanium tip rested against his forearm, just waiting for his command, begging to be used. And so he did. Pressing into skin, millimeter by millimeter, the indent in his arm grew, the blade still failing to puncture the soft skin. So he pressed deeper, the razor sharp edge nearly poking through the surface. Holding it near perpendicular to his arm, he ever so slowly dragged the blade along.

Resistance, sharp pain as the steel bit into his flesh. Yet he continued just the same. His goal was to hurt, and hurt it did. A drop of blood at first, dabbled across the surface. The drop became a puddle on his arm, dripping down the length of his elbow, soaked up by the rolled up sleeves of his shirt. Adrenaline fueled ecstasy flooded his thoughts as he grit his teeth, focusing on the task in front of him. A full minute, a few inches. Slow, delicate, deliberate. Five minutes passed, and he stared down at the deep red gash notched across his arm. Intoxicating, hypnotic.

He lifted the knife and laid it back down sideways, smearing blood across the skin and hair and scars of his arm. He lifted it, moving half an inch to the left of his first wound, before pressing down once again. 

And yet, for whatever odd reason, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. But in the little light the night still held, he saw nothing. Trees, bushes, empty foliage swaying in the breeze. So he pressed on, unaware of the small white and blue squirrel pokémon slinking up from behind.

He hissed through his teeth as he finished the second bloody mess on his arm. He set the blade back up, ready to start his third rotation when a curious squeak piped up from behind.

He nearly jumped out of his skin, hiding the knife with his palm. He spun around, face to face with a wide eye Pachirisu. It skittered back a step in response, watching with caution. The kid sat down cross legged, the two locked in a confused staredown. Pachirisu stayed frozen, ready to bolt. Until it saw the wounds in his arm. Squeaking again, the pokémon charged forward to examine the bloody cuts strewn down the length of the boy's arm. Soft furred paws gingerly caressed his arm as Pachirisu licked the long, deep cuts in his arm.

The boy had half a mind to pull away, but the pain from each stroke of the tongue held him captive. Pachirisu looked back up with sad eyes, placing a paw against his cheek.

It's just a flesh wound.

Pachirisu smiled in response, patting his cheek before settling down in his lap. The pokémon appeared comfortable resting against the warm body of the human beside it.

Could ya move, please?

It gave him a questioning look.

I'm fine. I just wanna be alone.

It gave him those big, sad eyes again, shaking its head in response. It rubbed his chest with a paw, releasing a soft sigh. The kindness was too much for the fragile boy's mind, and he shoved the pokémon back in desperation.

Leave me alone!

It staggered back, falling on its side before clambering back to its feet. Tears welled in the small rodent's eyes, cheek fur matting as it wiped at its face. Still, it stood in front of him, refusing to leave. Darkness crept closer, the lonely two beings enveloped in shadow while a chill filled the air. In the distance chirped insects and bug pokémon dwelling in the woods. Faint glows shimmered beyond vegetation, flickering signals of potential mates searching for a partner with which to spend their lonesome nights. 

I'm sorry, it's just been a rough night. If ya want you can stay.

A step towards him. A pause. Another step. He held out a hand. It poked his knuckle, looking back up at him.

Ya don't haff'ta.

It climbed back into his lap, pointing to his arm and donning a questioning gaze.

Not right now. Maybe soon, but just not now. I don't really wanna talk 'bout it. 

It nodded, curling into a ball. He stroked the fur. Slow and gentle, massaging with his fingetips as he pet along Pachirisu's body.

Thanks. For comin' back. I thought you'd leave me like the rest'a them.

It nestled firmer into his lap as though to prove it wasn't going anywhere. He had to admit, it was hard not to enjoy the warmth they shared. He laid back, lifting the pokémon off his lap and laying it on his chest. He stared up through the treeline, scattered stars and specks of light filtering through the branches and leaves. Thankfully it was a less dense spot of woods and the emptier space gleaned much more of the night sky. It looked as though hours had passed, but he knew less than one went by. 

It's not like they're bad people. They just don't have time. So I stick to myself.

The Pachirisu patted his chin. It's eyes remained closed, though.

You should see the sky before ya nap. I think you'll enjoy this.

It lifted a lid, peeking up to the air before lifting its head in wide-eyed wonder. The sparkling stars sprinkled across the sky fit a forlorn feel to the lost night.

I come out here for this.

A squeak. It pointed just West, to Celadon.

Yeah, I live there. Not the good part'a town.

It mimed walking with its fingers before letting loose a heavy sigh and falling back into his chest.

It's only a fourty minute walk. Besides, I spend most of the night here anyway.

Pachirisu lifted its face to him before tilting its head.

I'm not a fan 'a home.

The pokémon stayed silent, a silhouette under the cover of night. 

Home's a bad place.

It continued to stare with a blank expression as the space between them grew quiet once more. 

It's bad. Real bad. Ya know Team Skull?

It shook its head.

Guess not. Ya probably don't make much contact with our world, I don't blame ya.

He quieted down, filtering out the best way to say his next words. When he spoke, it was with a sense of authority, confidence evident through both voice and demeanor. Yet his tone was kind, so that even a mere stranger would feel as though they were the best of friends. 

I'm from Alola. A gang, specifically. Growin' up was shitty, but I didn't get any a the dirty work. See, when I speak people listen. Dunno why, they just do. I helped quell the tension between Po Town and the rest'a Alola. Even if I couldn't do nothin' else, my words moved fuckin' mountains. That's why they kept me around. Well that, and the fact that I'd kinda become one a them by that point. They might not be the brightest bunch, or the hardest working, but they take care a their kin.

He sighed.

A few friends came to me with an idea one day. Let's leave, they said. There's gotta be somewhere better, somewhere we weren't just scrapin' by. It was like couch crashing, ta be honest. Like, home was nowhere, but everywhere at once. Wherever we were, we'd make it home as long as we had ourselfs. But we wanted somethin' more, a real home. Somewhere there was a place just waitin' for us. There had to be. The hope was there, alive, breathin' and laughin' right there with us. If we could just get out, we'd be fine.

His voice caught in his throat for a moment.

They found out. Somebody noticed, and aft'a that they began watchin', learnin'. Figurin' out exactly what we were doin'. When we left for our boat, they were already there. All a them. We'd betrayed them, and they wanted payback.

He fished through memories, brushing his fingers out through the cool breeze in contemplation. His other hand remained on Pachirisu, gentle pets as he shared his story. For a long while he was silent. 

They still held us as friends, and sought not to hurt, only to humiliate. Until each of us had battled and lost to the higher rankin' members, we weren't allowed ta leave. The battles were fair and official, like it was more a trial than an execution. And we fought hard. They were just better. They wiped the floor with us. 

Our leader, Guzma himself, was the one to challenge me. It was difficult, but I fought harder than ever. Still lost, but I put up a fight nobody ever did b'fore. Even with my weak pokémon. Said he saw somethin' in me. A passion, he said. An aptitude. But, see, I never liked battling. Watchin' my friends get hurt, the pokémon that stayed beside me no matter what? It fuckin' sucked. But we couldn't leave, not 'til I'd shown him what I could do.

After that battle, they sent us on our way. Even after we'd betrayed 'em, they sent us off with well wishes and what few things they could spare for us. And the kicker? They wanted to share one last drink with us, said we'd be always welcome back if shit hit the fan and we needed a place. I tried not ta look back, but it's hard not to when you're leavin' everythin' behind. 

That's in the past, though. Heard they'd disbanded, and everyone's livin' their own lives. Wonder how they're doing...

He fell silent.

I'm stressed. I'm the reliable one, I keep things organized and hidden. There's a reason the police couldn't touch us, and eventually they just stopped tryin' to. We got what we wanted: our own place. Cramped in a crappy neighborhood, but it's still something. Yet, here I am, sleepin' in the woods 'cause I can't face home. They spend most a their time drinkin', and it kills me. A bottle is fine for a good time, but it shouldn't be all day, every day. It's sad.

Pachirisu crawled up to his face, patting and petting his cheeks.

Thanks. I love how fluffy those paws a yours are, how do ya keep 'em so soft? 

It giggled, nuzzling his face in response.

That's not an answer, eh? 

He continued to pet, stroking from head to tail in a smooth scratching motion. His fingertips sunk into the bushy tail at the end of each stroke. 

Petty theft. Sellin' drugs. Coverin' our tracks. That's how we live. It's not pretty, but it works. I'm just thinkin' of what to do.

They held each other for a long time. 

The only real things I got are the Team Skull clothes and a few a those casual outfits for me to wear. To blend in.

The air seemed especially thick that night as he lifted his knife, rotating it beneath the starry sky.

And I got this. It's not much, but it makes me feel safe. I guess.

He turned his head and spat to the side, saliva dripping down the side of his cheek before he wiped at it with his sleeve.

Man, I really should'a thought that one through.

Pachirisu laughed again, hugging his chest tight.

I've been thinkin', I got a few spare pokéballs. Bought 'em with the extra cash I pulled in with my part-time job. Now I'm not askin' ya to stick around or be my pokémon or anything, but I wanna catch ya for a minute. If I mark you with the pokéball, I won't have to worry about you gettin' taken away by anyone or anythin'. That cool with you?

It hesitated.

Tell ya what. I'll make you a deal. I say how I got these cuts, and you let me capture you for a few seconds. Fair?

It stopped again, slowly massaging his jaw with its paws. Eventually the Pachirisu nodded.

Okay. This ain't exactly easy to say. So uh...

A hum lifted the silence as he figured his next words. 

I'll say, but don't judge, aight? You won't, will ya? 

Pachirisu shook its head.

Aight, here goes. I did this to myself.

He raised his knife.

With this thing. It's somethin' I do when it all gets too much, y'know? Like the pain grounds me in reality when my head runs wild. And I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't enjoy it, 'cause I do.

Sad eyes met his stare as he looked down at the small pokémon laying on his chest.

Ey! No judgin'.

It shook its head, eyes glistening with a wetness he immediately recognized.

Hey, hey. Don't cry! Why you cryin'?

It pointed to his arm.

Look, if I say I won't do it anymore, would ya feel better?

A nod. He knew there was no way he could promise that, but still. Anything to stop the poor thing from crying.

It's how I cope, I like the pain and the blood, takes my mind off the problems I whine about. It's something to do, y'know? It's like, when I get in the zone, I forget everythin' else, it's just me and my knife. But if it upsets ya that much then I won't do it.

It rubbed its eyes and smiled, face still moist with tears.

Is it okay if I catch you now?

He drew a pokéball up to the Pachirisu's head. The pokémon smiled and nodded.

Good. Now, it might be a bit uncomfy, but try not to fight it. I don't wanna waste the few a these I got left. Cool? Cool.

He tapped the pokéball to Pachirisu's head, drawing it in through a beam of light. The pokéball shook once, before staying perfectly still.

He pressed the button and released the pokémon held within.

There. All better. You still good?

It nodded.

Cool. So I'm planning on sleepin' here tonight. If ya want you can stay.

It curled back up into a ball on his chest, rising and falling with his steady breaths.

Guess that's a yes.

It didn't take long for sleep to come knocking, emotional strain taking its toll on the boy. Talking about the tough things always did that to him, and in a matter of minutes, he had drifted into dream land, the Pachirisu following right after.

\- - -

At first light he stretched, slowly waking. The Pachirisu stirred on top of him.

I've gotta go. Work starts in like two hours and I gotta get back and get ready.

It yawned, patting his stomach before climbing off him. 

It was fun. I had a good time last night, and I feel like we hit it off aight. I come back about the same time each night. Well, not on Tuesdays. But... 

Yeah. I come here a lot. So if ya see the sun goin' down, come look for me.

He sat up, reaching to brush the fur of the Pachirisu before finally standing.

Well, I'm gettin' out of here. Will I see you tonight?

It nodded. He laughed, giving one last pat on its head before he began walking away. He turned back with a wave, Pachirisu mimicking his motion.

Later!

The two parted ways, an end to the first of many meetings to come.

**Author's Note:**

> All right,
> 
> So you've made it this far, and I want to say thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me.
> 
> If you've got any comments, questions, complaints, criticisms, feel free to drop them down below! You guys are the best. 
> 
> Sincerely,  
> IsThisAPidove


End file.
